La Amore El Twilight
by Gendie
Summary: Will Edward finally marry Bella? EdwardxBella. Eclipse-verse.
1. Chapter 1

He hoped this movement lasted forever. The emotional climate was always calm and happy. He could live without their political beliefs, but the pros far outweighed the cons, in his opinion. No longer did he feel terror coming from his victims as he drained their life. The constant state of inebriation in the crowds he immersed himself in assured that they were oblivious to the finality of his actions. The crushing guilt he used to experience was replaced with a sense of resignation. This was the basis of his existence, and fighting it only caused him greater turmoil.

The last few years, he had moved along the fringe of society. Traveling from one group to another. Never staying in one place for long. The compounds were his favorite new development, without a doubt. Full of runaways and vagrants, lost souls coming and going without purpose or reason. He was easily able to survive off the inhabitants of any given settlement for an extended period of time. No one gave a second thought to those who were gone in the morning, assuming they had left in the night. It was not unusual to arrive with no possessions. To have no acquaintances. To move on with no word. The perfect cover for his victims. For himself.

Peace.

It was not an emotion that he had picked up often in his long and tortured existence. He knew to enjoy it while he could. He slowly ambled through the crowd, trying to get closer to the source. He had thought to skip this particular festival, but with the promise of a cloud cover on this day, he gave in to his restlessness and sought solace in the waves of contentment and admiration coming from the audience. The latter he attributed to the attendees who were coherent enough to register the fact that they were at a live performance of some of the most infuential musicians of their time. The ones who weren't were happy enough just to be around those of like minds and habits.

He continued to seek out the serenity that was so close. He was wandering farther from the throngs of people who were trying to get a good look at the stage, or a free toke off their neighbor. He was approaching the area where many were staying overnight, and the smells of human food and waste were repulsive to him. Just as he was considering retreating to his former position to soak up what he could get without suffering from the stench, he felt something new replace the feeling he so coveted.

Recognition.

Amusement.

Strange. He scanned the area, trying to find the person he was after. Then he saw her. She was gorgeous. All curls and bare feet and flowers and beads and sweat. Beautiful. And she was looking right at him. Twirling a piece of hair around her finger, wearing a knowing smirk. She strode towards him purposefully, stopping only inches from where he stood. He was frozen with shock. He was sure he'd never come across her before. He would remember, after all.

"Hey there, Cowboy."

She said it with a smile, and a hint of flirtation. He was surprised to be addressed as such. For as much as he blended in with the scenery, he was never one to completely abandon his roots. Most that he encountered were too intoxicated or unobservant to notice such a detail as the boots he wore.

"Howdy, Sunshine."

She blushed at his drawl. She confounded him with her boldness and embarassment. Two halves battling for dominance, and both winning.

He moved in closer, waiting for the fear and apprehension that should be surfacing. If she were of a clear head, her instincts would tell her to avoid him.

Lust.

Anticipation.

Not what he was expecting.

"Let's not play games, Cowboy. I know what you are. You won't scare me away, or charm me into anything."

Well, that he certainly could do, although it was only due to his particular 'gift' that he was so enabled. He was not, however, inclined to manipulate this woman. She greatly intrigued him. With that statement, she grabbed him by the hand and began to lead him across the field. They entered a small tent, and her scent was nearly overwhelming inside. It had others mingled in with it, both male and female. That was alright with him. The 'free love' ideology that was so popular now suited his needs just fine. He rarely needed to extend any effort in seducing women into seclusion anymore. Occasionally, he would partake of their offerings before he drank. The few minutes that he would spend in their embrace were the only companionship he'd had over the years.

As soon as the flaps closed behind them, she was pressing her mouth to his, grabbing his arms to pull him further in. His need was heightened by hers, and they were each feeding off of the other's desire. He was relentless in his taking, and she reveled in his abandon. Afterward, he refrained from draining her, much preferring her presence to her blood. Soon returned the sense of peace that had drawn him to her in the first place. She had no worries or obligations to weigh her mind, and was constantly pleased with her life.

She spoke to him of how she came to be there. Dissatisfied and rebellious, she left home at 15, in the back of a van belonging to a man she had just met. She spent 4 years traveling the country in whatever way she could, soaking up as much life and culture as was out there for the taking. She had spent some time with a band of gypsies, and had learned of his kind through their legends. She secretly always hoped to meet one of them; to find something new to learn about. He told her about his past, as a soldier in two armies. How he came to leave his former life behind to seek out something different.

He greatly enjoyed her company and fresh perspective, and could tell the sentiment was reciprocated. The thought if leaving here, alone again, caused him pain. He didn't want to give up the feelings that she was stirring in him. He stood and offered his hand. As she took it, he led her out of the encampment, into the unoccupied land beyond. They stopped walking once they reached the cover of the trees. He faced her, and pressed a hand to her cheek. He rested his own cheek on the other side, and spoke quietly into her ear.

"Stay with me."

Happiness.

Affection.

Not love. Not yet. That would come with time. But from the smile he could feel on her face, to the joy he felt radiating off of her, he knew he had his answer. He kissed her once softly on the lips, then moved to her neck. Her hand grasped his tightly against her face. He picked her up and ran with her as the screaming began. 


	2. Chapter 2

He was gone. That was all I could think about as I lay on the wet forest floor. I had no means of time telling. The sky was dark, but I was October it got dark at 6 o'clock. I figured by this point Charlie was worried sick but I couldn't bring myself to get up and try to get home. I heard voices calling my name but they were distant. I could be next to the caller and they'd seem miles away. Suddenly I heard a rustle in the trees behind me. Was he back to apologize, say it was a cruel joke. But as the tall figure came over me I knew it wasn't him. The figure kneeled down and brought their face over mine. In the moon-light all their features were illuminated.

"Bella are you alright. I'm Sam Uley from down on the reservation. Are you hurt" The figure spoke his voice full of power and authority.

I nodded my head the best as I could in my emotional state. He lifted my limp body into his arms and began to run through the woods. By the time we arrived at Charlies I'd fallen asleep. I hear the them talking about me.

"I found her about 2 miles out. Totally limp just lying there whimpering. I asked if she was alright and she didn't answer me. I picked her up and she just kept repeating 'he's gone he's gone' over and over then we got here." Sam explained

"Jake, I think it's going to be in Bella's best interest if she stays with y'all for a little while until this whole thing settles down." Charlie said. I could hear the tears in his voice.

It was time for me to break into this conversation. "Charlie?" I called quietly

"Hey Bells. I'm gonna have you stay at Billy's for a while. I'm gonna have to go out of town for a while Sweetie." He said stroking my head.

Not even a week later I was at Billy's house. Jake was crashing on the couch till I left. It was a pretty entertaining site. A 6 foot 8 inch werewolve sleeping on a 5 '5 couch. His head and legs hung pretty far off the ends. Jake decided to get me out of my "funk" he was going to introduce me to the pack. I think he secretly hoped one would imprint so I wasn't so hurt. We left for the bonefire. Even in my comfy jeans, hoodie, and converse shoes I still felt uncomfortable walking with Jake and Seth. They towered over me like I was 4 years old again. We sat down on the logs on First Beach. I watched the waves as the wolves played their form of football. Suddenly I felt a solid body collide with mine.

"SMOOTH MOVE PAUL!" Jake shouted.

"Zip it twerp!" he shouted to Jacob. "I'm Paul." He said as he helped me up. I looked into his eyes and the whole world stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

It was one o'clock in the morning and I was wide awake. Edward had been out hunting earlier and he wanted to keep his distance from me for a few hours. He said he'd be around four o'clock, but that seemed like an eternity to me.

To pass the time I decided to listen to one of the burnt CD's my friend, Kendra, had mailed me from Phoenix. They've been sitting on my desk for about a week and I never even took one of them out of their case. I guessed now would be a good time to find out if I liked what was on them.

I took the first CD out of its case. In black sharpie is said "My Chemical Romance". My Chemical Romance? What kind of a name was that for a band? I don't think on it to much because I knew I'd get into an argument with myself about it.

I popped it into my walkman and laid back on my bed. I kept my eyes staring straight at the ceiling for half of the first song. To my surprise I liked it. I didn't really pay attention to the lyrics, but something in the music came to my liking.

_Long ago  
Just like the hearse, you die to get in again  
We are...  
So far from you_

_Burning on, just like the match you strike to incinerate  
The lives  
Of everyone you know  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like a blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_chorus  
What's the worst thing I could say?  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

_Came a time  
When every star falls  
Brought you to tears again  
We are  
The very hurt you sold  
And what's the worst to take? (worst to take)  
From every heart you break (heart you break)  
And like the blade you stain (blade you stain)  
Well, I've been holding on tonight_

_chorus_

_Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long not goodnight_

_Can you hear me...  
Are you near me?  
Can we pretend,  
To leave and then,  
We'll meet again,  
When both our cars collide!_

_chorus_

_Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight ..._

I listened to the CD about two times. Once I was about to start my third go around of it I put in another CD. This one was called "Evanescence". This sounded…interesting. Just like the first I put it in my CD player and laid back on my bed. I liked this one too. I listened to it three times.

By now it was about three-thirty. Could I have really listened to the music that long? Maybe I drifted off into my own world at some point. It didn't really matter. I felt board just sitting in my room waiting for my glorious angel. It took me maybe five minutes of talking to myself in my head to decide that I was going for a walk…in the rain…in the middle of the night…by myself…

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into a pare of jeans and a shirt Kendra had also bought and mailed to me. It was pink, a color I didn't mind, and in black letters going across it was "I hate the color pink, but this is all I had time to steal". Again, something I wouldn't normally where, but this way I could tell her I did where it once without having to lie.

I knew Charlie would still be asleep so I crept downstairs as quietly as I could without having to disturb him. When I got downstairs I put on my black sweater, another present from Kendra, that was resting on the back of the chair. I took a flashlight from on top of the refrigerator and walked outside. As I was going outside I made sure the door didn't slam behind me.

I turned on the flashlight and started towards the woods. As I was walking I started singing some parts of a "To The End" from the My Chemical Romance CD. This part particularly grabbed my attention.

_If you marry me,  
Would you bury me?_

I sang it over and over again until I herd something. I heard a twig snap from behind me. At first I thought is was just a rabbit so I blocked it from my mind. Then maybe two seconds after that I remembered what Edward had said to me once. "_Never go into the woods along. There are things worse then me out there."_

At that moment I scared. I couldn't hear anymore snapping which made me even more scared. Once I realized I walked so far that there wasn't a path for me to fallow back anymore. I don't know how far back the path must've been, but I desperately wanted to find it.

I turned around and walked in the direction I thought I came from. I started singing the part of the song again to hopefully calm me down, but it didn't help. About three minutes of my turn around I heard more noise behind me. Now I started getting really scared.

I started taking longer strides hoping that whatever was behind me would fall behind. Even thought I was picking up my pace the breaking of twigs and rustling of grass seemed to be as close as ever.

At his point I was running. I didn't know how close that _thing_ was to me so my first goal was to just get away. I didn't care where I was going as long as it wasn't near that _thing_.

Without warning two arms from behind me grabbed me by my waist, instantly making me stop. A set of lips came out of the darkness and placed a kiss on the back of my head. As I was struggling to get free I heard the most wonderful sound in the world. The laughter of my angel.

"Didn't I tell you not to go into the woods alone," said the wonderful angelic voice from behind me. By this time I wasn't struggling to get free, but to turn around to give my angel a much needed cold look.

When he finally loosened his grip I turned around furiously. "Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" He knew what I meant.

"For messing with me like that." He let out a small chuckle. Another sound that I loved.

"Come on Bella. It was just a little fun." He wrapped his arms around my waist again and pull me close to his chest. He leaned his head down to kiss my forehead. "It was just a little fun."

"Fun for you maybe. You weren't the one who was scared." He tightened his embrace around me slightly.

"I'm sorry Bella." At his words I closed my eyes and rested my head on his chest. I knew know I was safe. Even if he was the one who was chasing me. "I promise not to do it again." He loosened his embrace to look at me completely. "Nice outfit." His voice was a little surprised. I couldn't blame him for that. I don't normally where things like this.

"My friend, Kendra, from Phoenix mailed this stuff to me along with a few CD's."

"I hope she didn't really steal that shirt."

"I wouldn't put it past her." He couldn't help but laugh at that. I loved it when he did that.

"I should get you back home."

"No." I knew what he was thinking and I didn't want to do it. "Not ever again." I protested.

"Bella, come on. I won't let anything happen to you, you know that." As persuasive his words were I still didn't want to do it. "Just close your eyes."

"But I," he put one of his cold fingers on my lips to cut me off. Within seconds he removed his finger and replaced it with his lips. His lips brushed against mine with the greatest of ease for what felt like the longest time to me. But whenever we are together time seems to have no effect on us.

He pulled away from me slowly and spoke. "Are you still scared?" His eyes now fixed on mine.

"A little," I admitted.

"That's alright." He slung me over his back with the greatest of ease. "It'll all be over soon." I closed my eyes and waited for the ride to over.

When we finally stopped he helped me off his back as usual. I was a little shake at first, but I got over it in a few seconds. We both walked into the house as quiet as possible could so not to wake Charlie. Not that Edward made any noise unless he wanted to. I set the flashlight back on top of the refrigerator and proceeded upstairs.

By the time I got to my room Edward was already there. I've gotten so use to him popping up in places that it doesn't really faze me anymore. He was laying on my bed with his arms folded over his chest. "You take a wile, you know that?"

I gave him a smile wile taking off my new sweeter. I placed it on my desk right along with the remaining CD's I'd yet to listen to. "Well, normal people can't move at the speed of light." He gave a small chuckle as I walked over to him.

I was about to sit on the edge of the bed until Edward grabbed me in his arms. He laid once again back on my bed with me still in his arms. I struggled to move around so I could get comfortable, but Edward wouldn't have it. Instead he laughed softly as to not wake Charlie. "Shouldn't you know by now that you can't move unless I let you?"

"Yes, I know I can't move, but I always hope that at some point you won't be paying enough attention and I'll be able to get free." Not like I really wanted to. He looked down at me with his wonderful godlike eyes and crooked smile. He loosened his arms and I got comfortable. He bent his head down to give me a kiss on my forehead.

"I'll always pay enough attention to you, Bella." His word, as usual, made me feel protected. It was now four-fifty-five and I was tiered. I didn't want to go to sleep now that Edward was with me once again.

"Go to sleep Bella." He knew I was tiered. He always knows that.

"I'm not tiered." I said in a low crackled voice as my eyelids slowly began to shut.

He placed his lips on the back of my head and inhaled my scent. "Yes you are."

"No, I'm," I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence because I was already asleep. I guess that scare really wore me out. The last words I heard before I was completely asleep were "I love you Bella." I was happy to know that I was once again in Edwards arms. Protected and save from the rest of the world.


	4. Chapter 4

I hardly remember it.

It's been twenty-seven years since I became what I am, and I can barely retrieve the memories. Twenty-seven of the most beautiful years of my life. Although they shouldn't be. My stunning companion, Edward, tells me I'm crazy for wanting this. But every day I spend with him I know that this is what I've always wanted. To be with him forever.

I remember the acid fire that spread through my viens. It felt like molten lava infused with the pain of a thousand separate deaths as it flowed mercilessly throughout my body. Capillaries burst, viens wore away, arteries burned. And even this horrific sequence was not what hurt me the most. It was his angel's face, his lovely butterscotch eyes that were marred. I could see my own pained reflection in those eyes. His eyes told me stories of his own birth … or rather, creation.

And even still, as I lay in that terrible mirrored room, I knew this was what I needed. Before long I felt soothing unconciousness wash over me. The last thing I felt was a cool blanket cover my face

_But I'm not dead yet … _I remember thinking. What a foolish girl I was. I laugh to myself now, knowing it was all worth it.

I woke up in that very same mirrored room. I took my first gaze with my renewed vampire eyes. I smelled the air … like sweat and death. Then I saw him. Sitting, in the corner of the room, staring at me intently. I wish I could describe how infinitely beautiful he was to me then, and still is. I stood, carefully, deliberately, and moved to him. My breath caught when I saw myself in one of the mirrors that covered the walls. I was so pale. My skin had become softer, and glowy somehow … and cold. I raised one hand to my face and touched the skin there.

"Strange, isn't it? To feel as if you have no soul." I turned to Edward. He was standing now, I hadn't heard him get up. I was so entranced with my own visage.

"Edward, please. I .. I told you I wanted this. I still do …" He softened. I remember how his eyes seemed to change colors before me. I moved closer to him. To this day I still don't understand how he still has the effect on me that he does.

Before I knew what was happening, he had me wrapped in his cool arms. As a mortal, I always felt a chill in his embrace. But now, a _vampire_, I could stay there forever.

That was twenty-seven years ago. I still gaze into his glowing eyes with the same passion, the same fire I had when I first met him in Biology II that fateful day. My story can't be said to be your average love story. But it is, like every other, one about devotion to the very last day. The very last drop.


End file.
